justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Be Our Guest (Descendants song)
s Descendants|the song from [[Be Our Guest (Beauty and The Beast song)|Disney s Beauty and The Beast]] which has the same name}} |artist = The cast of Descendants |from = film |tvfilm= |year = 2015 |dg = Male |mode = Solo |effort = 1 |perf = Kai Whitaker Background Dancers: Kerrynton Jones (Left) Hope Golida (Right) |pc = Purple |gc = Yellow |lc = White |pictos = 61 |choreo = Chantal Robsonhttps://youtu.be/XvYjO0ls51A?t=7m25s |nowc = BeOurGuest}} "Be Our Guest" by the cast of is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a male who has brown matted hair. He wears a blue tuxedo, and underneath is a white dress shirt. A buttery yellow pocket square pokes out of the right pocket. He also wears black dress shoes. In his hands, he holds a small gray tablecloth, folded like a restaurant waiter does. He resembles Ben in the movie. Background The routine starts off when branches of flowers uncover the background. It is a courtyard and well manor in two resembling the one from Ben s coronation. The dancers are standing on top of a peach-colored four-way crossing. Two round tables draped with blue tablecloths with white tablecloths under and glass vases filled with sunflowers can be seen behind the dancers. Besides the tables are two smaller wooden courtyard walls. There is also what appears to be a gazebo-like structure behind the tables, which has blue and yellow flags adorning the columns of the gazebo. Behind the gazebo is a wall of bushes covering a forest of trees. A similar wall of bushes located in front of the gazebo is decorated with various flowers. Near the end of the routine, multicolored flower petals rain down on the dancers and the same flower branches at the start cover the dancers. There are two backup dancers. One of them has black hair tied into two small braids. She wears a light pink knee-high dress with short sleeves, and a blue ribbon wraps around her stomach, like a belt. Her footwear includes matching blue flats. The other one, resembling Lonnie, has long wavy black hair that rests upon her shoulders. Her outfit includes a blue velvet knee-high dress adorned with velvet pink cloth slightly tucked in. Part of her dress acts like a belt, keeping in the pink cloth. She also wears matching blue flats with white buckles. Like the main dancer, they each hold small tablecloths like a restaurant waiter, but theirs are light blue. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Pound your right fist in the air. Beourguest gm 1.png|Gold Move beourguest gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia * The original version of the song, from , appears in . * is the fifth song in , along with Rotten to the Core, Set it Off, Evil Like Me, and Did I Mention. * is one of the two songs from Descendants in that does not have Mal as a dancer. The other song is Did I Mention. Gallery Game Files BeOurGuest.png|''Be Our Guest'' BeOurGuest_Coach_Descendants.png| album coach 1 BeOurGuest_Cover_Descendants.png| album coach 2 BeOurGuest_banner_bkg_Descendants.png| album background In-Game Screenshots Be Our Guest JDDP2 Menu.jpeg|''Be Our Guest'' on the menu Videos Descendants Cast - Be Our Guest (From "Descendants") Be Our Guest - Gameplay Teaser (US) Be Our Guest - Just Dance Disney Party 2-0 Just Dance Disney Party 2 Be Our Guest Just Create 1 star Xbox One Kinect References Site Navigation de:Be Our Guest (Lied von Descendants) es:Be Our Guest (canción de Descendientes) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disney Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Category:Kai Whitaker Category:Kerrynton Jones Category:Hope Golida Category:Songs in Descendants Category:Songs by Mitchell Hope